Tears of Rain
by the limit from 0 to 1
Summary: An old fic, written too many years ago. A name on the memorial that Kakashi never mentioned. Old memories rise to the surface. Angst, violence, some romance.
1. Chapter 1

I was at the memorial again. Visiting my past as usual early in the morning. I always came back, even though they told me to let them pass onto the next world. They stay because of me. Those who are carved on this stone. I put my hand on the cold rock. _So many names, so many gone. They're there too, because of me._ _Why can't I let them go? Why do I come back? Why?_

I look up at the sky. It's gray with no sun. I see their faces in the clouds. They're not smiling. They're looking shamefully at me. I can't expect any better. It was my fault that they died. I search for their names on the stone. I search for those three names.

My hand slid across the engraved kanji of all the Konohagakure ninja and kunoichi who lost their lives in battle. The tips of my fingers moved to the Yondaime Hokage, to Rin, the one who I failed to protect, and they stopped on Uchiha Obito. Obito, he was the person who saved me from myself. _Correction, my old self._ _Obito, you saved me_._ Thank you._ My hand rested on that kanji of my best friend… whom I failed. He was the one who changed me, for the better. If I was not a fool back then I could have done something for him, but I cannot change the past. _I cannot…_

My head turned up to the sky; it was turning black. I reach for a cloud. Maybe I could be taken up there where everyone else I loved are. A few seconds later, I felt drops of water coming down. My request has been denied. _Rain, how perfect. Heavy rain, too. It's just like that time… With him. _

I look back at the memorial and I notice a name I haven't seen in so long. I was ashamed that I hadn't thought about him in a while, we used to spend a lot of time together. _My little brother, Hatake Takeshi._ Suddenly, I remained within the confines of my mind as I began to reminisce about him. _Rain coming down like tears. So much rain. _Rain.

Chapter One End


	2. Chapter 2

_It was twenty-two years ago… It all started on that day. _ I was sitting on a couch in the waiting room of the Konohagakure hospital. Tousan was pacing with an impatient look on his face. Once in a while, he would stop in front of the door, stare at it, glance at the clock, and tap his right foot quickly several times. After staring at the clock for a few more seconds, Tousan would continue pacing. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and the only sounds I heard were Tousan's footsteps and the ticking of the clock. I was anxious. _What is going to happen to her? Why is Tousan so worried? Is it that bad?_

I glance at the clock. It's seventeen minutes to one o'clock in the morning. I twiddle my fingers, but especially my thumbs. I try not to fall asleep or yawn. I don't want to sleep. I stare at my legs swinging back and forth, and Tousan, too, goes back and forth.

The door abruptly swings open and we both pause. We stare at the doorway. There is utter silence. The doctor, who is standing in the middle of the door, signals to come outside. He has a solemn look on his face as he jams his hands into his coat pockets. I hop off the couch and proceed toward the door, but Tousan's hand stops me from going any further. Then, his hand rests on my shoulder. He crouches down to my eye level and in a calm voice he speaks to me.

"Kakashi, stay here and don't worry. Kaasan is fine, just wait and see. We'll go see her later."

As they both leave the room, the doctor gives me a serious 'pity' face. He turns away and looks at Tousan. Tousan stops him from talking and closes the door. _I'm not stupid._ I knew what the doctor's face meant. I went to eavesdrop on their conversation. Since they were both ninjas, I did it in a way that they wouldn't notice me. I slowed my breathing and relaxed. My back and ear was to the wall and I closed my eyes, concentration on their voices. Tousan was talking first.

"So, how is she? What about the child? What happened? Are they both okay? Tell me."

"Sir, the child is fine. He's with the other doctors right now so you can't hold him. But. But, your… I'm sorry to say that your wife…"

The doctor's voice faded away. I couldn't understand what he said about Kaasan.

"**DAMMIT!! **Dammit. Damn it all… No… No… No…"

I heard a fist hit the wall where I was listening though. It gave me a start. The doctor was hesitant to talk again.

"You should go see her in her final moments. You son, he should go, too."

**Final moments**!? _No. It can't be true. It just can't. NO! It's a lie! Kaasan can't… She was always healthy! Why is she…?_

I heard their footsteps coming closer to the door. I rushed back to the couch so it would appear that I was sitting and waiting for Tousan's return. The door opened and Tousan was standing in front and staring at me. The doctor turned away with his hands in his coat pockets. Tousan told me that we were going to see Kaasan. A fake smile stretched from ear to ear on his face. I walked toward the door slowly while looking intensely at Tousan's eyes. His eyes, they were filled with sorrow, but he was trying his best to hide it.

We rove down a long dark hallway. Tousan gripped my hand tightly and he wore a half-frown on his face. We stopped at a row of doors and the doctor pointed us to number 926. That number was today's date. _What a coincidence. Is something happening? Will I… _Tousan opened the door reluctantly. He gestured me to step inside and came in after me.

Kaasan was resting on the hospital bed. Her eyes were looking at me, lovingly. Once I saw them, I rushed to her side. Her breathing was shallow, her skin was pale, but she looked fine to me. Kaasan patted the top of my head gently and said my name tenderly.

"Kaasan… Are you alright?"

I was scared. I didn't know why, but I just was.

She didn't answer. She just continued stroking my head and looking at me with those eyes lovingly. _Her eyes, I kept seeing those loving eyes. _Eyes.

Chapter Two End


	3. Chapter 3

"Kakashi. Kakashi. My darling Kakashi…"

She continued to stroke my head gently. I stared at her. She stared at me.

"Kakashi."

She was smiling that smile that she always had when she was proud of me. It was the smile that I could never forget.

"Shh… I'll be fine. cough Wait outside. I need to speak with your father alone. Go on now, my darling Kakashi."

She patted my head for the last time. _Her soft hands._ _Her loving hands. They always make me feel loved. Kaasan…_

I hated being left our and I reluctantly was heading to the door. I heard both Tousan and Kaasan chuckle sweetly at my attitude. I started to feel happy again, but it didn't last. Kaasan started to cough up blood. I turned to her and I was going to run to her, but a nurse shoved me out. As she hurried me out the door, I took my last glance at Kaasan. _Kaasan…_

I had the door slam in my face. I starred at it, hoping that I somehow would be able to see what was going on in that hospital room. I could hear the beep of Kaasan's pulse. I listened to it. I just kept listening. It became slower and slower. _It can't be true. It just can't!_ Seconds later, there was no other sound than a long beep. Tears flowed down my face like a waterfall. I hated myself for not being able to do anything. I cursed in my head for what seemed ages. I kept going and I was going to shout, but something caught my attention.

A shrill cry of a baby pierced the silence. I loathed that cry_._ I wanted it to stop by any means necessary. Whoever my new sibling was, he or she didn't have the right to cry. _He didn't know Kaasan like I did. He didn't know her smile, or her eyes. Those loving eyes. No right! No right at all!_ I looked at the window down the hall. _Rain. Heavy rain_. Were the heavens crying as well? Or had my sibling summoned the clouds. I wanted that crying to stop. Forever. I had enough. I burst into the room with a kunai in my hand and tears flowing down my cheeks.

"**Shut up!!**"

I didn't care that the doctor, the nurse, and Tousan were staring at me. I just wanted the cry to stop. The child was in Tousan's arms. I jumped overhead, and then I thrust the kunai into the baby's face. A hand grabbed my wrist tightly but gently. I was hurled to the floor, panting and wheezing. Gasping for air. All that went through my mind was the blood of my sibling. _So much blood. Blood._

Chapter Three End


	4. Chapter 4

There was blood everywhere. My sibling's blood scattered across the floor where I lay gasping for air and panting from the shock of being thrown onto the floor.

"Kakashi! What the **hell** do you think you're doing?!"

I heard Tousan yell at me, but I couldn't answer. I didn't have enough air._ I need air_.Darkness engulfed me. All I could see was black.

_Kaasan…_

_Kaasan…_

_Are you here? Where? Kaasan… _

_Your face… your voice… _

Kaasan was standing right in front of me. _Where am I?_ Except for Kaasan and I, everything was black. It was like an abyss or purgatory, perhaps? _Where am I?_ Kaasan was smiling at me, in that way that she always did. I tried to call out to her. Nothing came out of my mouth. I tried harder. Still nothing. I tried to run to her. _Kaasan…_ My legs wouldn't move. It seemed like they were glued to the floor, but there was no floor. _Kaasan…_ I couldn't do anything. I tried my hardest, but nothing happened.

"Kakashi…"

She walked up to me and held me tightly. I still couldn't do anything. My eyes were wide open. After what I did, I didn't believe that she would hug me._ How can you still love me like this? Kaasan…_

"Be strong. Take care of your brother, Takeshi. Live on, for me. You cannot die. Live on."

I had failed her already. _I had killed him, Takeshi, my brother_. Kaasan let go of me. Our eyes met, and for the first time, I knew that she loved me for all that I was. She kissed me on the forehead.

"Good-bye, my beloved, my little one, my darling Kakashi…"

She was crying. Kaasan hugged me again and turned around. She started to walk away from me. She walked away and was going to leave me forever. I didn't want her to leave. _Not yet._ I still needed her. _Kaasan I need you with me!_ I tried to call out to her, to beg her to stay with me. I tried to reach out to her with all my might. I stretched out my hand as far as I could, but I couldn't reach her. She was leaving. _No. __**NO!!**_I wanted her to be with me. Desperately, I tried all I could, but my legs wouldn't move and my voice wouldn't reach her. _Kaasan. Kaasan, please stay_. Tears came down and they continued until she disappeared from my view. She was gone. I shouted as loud I as I could. _Kaasan, please come back. __**KAASAN!!**_ Kaasan.

Chapter Four End


	5. Chapter 5

"KAASAN!!"

My eyes burst open and I shot upright. I was drenched with sweat and tears. I was panting as well. From what it looked like, I was in a hospital room. I looked out the window on my right. I was morning and my eyes squinted to adjust to the light.

"Kakashi."

It came from my left. It was Tousan. He didn't seem mad at what I had done. Tousan asked me if I was all right. I said yeah, but my head and my wrist hurt. I had bandages on both. I asked Tousan if Takeshi was alive or if I had killed him. I wanted to make Kaasan happy.

"How do you know his name? I never told you."

I kept my silence. I didn't want to answer his question, so I asked mine again. Tousan told me hesitantly. Takeshi was getting stitches on his face. _Looks like I missed my target, as always. _I apologized to Tousan about what I did. He told me that I didn't have to and that he already forgave me. He comforted me and patted me on the shoulder. To start a conversation, he told me what had happened while I was unconscious for several hours. It seemed like I wasn't the only one Kaasan visited before she left. Tousan had a dream of her too. Knowing that, I told him what Kaasan did in my dream.Tousan suggested that I should honor Kaasan's wishes. We continued to talk for several minutes.

The door opened and a nurse came in. In her arms was Takeshi. A band-aid was on his left cheek. The nurse set him in Tousan's arms and left without saying a word to us. I watched her leave and then looked back at Tousan. Takeshi was sleeping wrapped in a blanket. _How could he sleep so peacefully? His face is so calm._ Tousan was rocking him back and forth. I was staring at Takeshi, wondering if he hated me for hurting him. I looked at him once more, and then I stared at my hands. They still smelled like blood and metal. I was guilty to the core. _How can I make Kaasan happy now? How?_

Tousan noticed that I was punishing myself, so he decided that I should know some of the basics of taking care of a little brother. Number one: holding him.

"Kakashi, why don't you hold Takeshi for a while?"

"What?! I couldn't. I… I'd, um, ah… I'd drop him!"

I was trying my hardest to come up with an excuse. I really didn't want to hurt him anymore that I already had, but Father insisted that I hold him. He said that his arms were getting tired. _What a liar. How could you get tired from holding a three-pound lump for only about two minutes?_ I don't like to argue with Tousan, so I ended up holding Takeshi.

With Takeshi in my arms, I thought to myself. _I'm a brother now. I have responsibility. I have to honor Mother's wishes. I have to take care of Takeshi and live on, for her. Yesterday I was alone; today I am now a brother. A brother to Takeshi._ _His brother._ Brother.

Chapter Five End


	6. Chapter 6

Four years had passed since I had become a brother. Takeshi looked like a miniature version of me, except that his hair did not slant to one side like mine. But it **was** spiky, just a little though. The only real difference between us was that his bangs were finer than mine and they covered his eyes. He had flecks of brown hair, along with his silver strands of hair. _Maybe it was on account of Kaasan having brown hair._ His eyes, they were brown like Kaasan's as well. I resembled Tousan, and Takeshi resembled Kaasan. _What a difference…_

My brother was a bit odd. He didn't wear sandals like the rest of us; he wore regular shoes. He wore gloves that jounins do and I mask like I did. He only wore the mask on missions, though. It was annoying that he was coping me. He wore my old clothes, but they were much too large for him.

Takeshi was training to become a ninja at the Konohagakure Academy. I was a chunnin for two years now. Takeshi was amazed by this and swore to surpass me. Tousan had become as strong as the legendary Sannin and he was one of the most respected ninja in Konohagakure. War was raging and I was often sent to the front lines. When I didn't have a mission, I had to baby-sit Takeshi after academy hours were over.

Today, Tousan told me that he was going on an important mission. That meant that I had to cook, clean, and pick-up Takeshi from the academy everyday until Tousan came home.

"When will you be back Tousan?"

"By next week. Money is in the usual place."

He was putting on his sandals by the door. His pack lay beside him. After finishing putting on them, Tousan got up.

"See ya later Kakashi."

Tousan ruffled up my hair as he left. It didn't make much difference to me. My hair was already messy.

The days passed quickly and soon the academy would pick its gennin. _Takeshi has to be one of them. I just know it._ It was getting late, and the sun was beginning to set on the orange horizon. I had to hurry; the mission took longer than I had expected it to. Takeshi was probably waiting for me alone.

I was almost to the academy when I heard people murmuring and pointing at me as I ran by them. I tried to listen to their words. I could only make out a few parts of sentences, such as, "that Hatake kid is…" "family is a disgrace to…" and "father like sons…"

Every word I heard was about the Hatakes. _What the __**hell**__?_ I didn't want to think about it any longer, so I ran to the academy as fast as I could so Takeshi wouldn't have to wait any longer for me.

When I arrived there, panting like a dog, Takeshi wasn't alone as I expected him to be. In fact, one gennin and two chunnin were beating him up. I rushed to help him out. I managed to knock one of those bastards, but they ended leaving us battered on the ground. I stayed on the ground to avoid getting hurt even more. I looked out of the corner of my eye to watch them leave laughing at us.

When they were out of view, I examined my injuries. I had bruises everywhere, cuts on my arms from kunai and shuriken, and I was bleeding badly on my right side. After quickly patching up my side, I checked Takeshi's wounds. He too had bruises and cuts. The worst of all was a sprained wrist and a twisted ankle. He was crying and so was I. _What made everyone hate us?_ I dried my tears, got up, and Takeshi and I staggered home.

"Niisan. Why did they do that? It hurts."

"I don't know. I don't know…"

While on our way home it started to rain. _Rain. Heavy rain, too. _I had to carry Takeshi since his leg was getting worse as we walked in the slippery street. My side continued to bleed and blood was trailing behind me.

We came across sensei about halfway home. He cleared up everything for me. Tousan had disgraced himself during his mission. He had gone back to rescue his teammates instead of completing the mission. Bitter tears came down along with rain. Takeshi asked me what happened to Tousan. I refused to tell him. But he kept asking.

"Niisan! Tell me what happened!"

"I can't. I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Shut up Takeshi! Just shut up…"

"You don't have to be so mean Niisan. I'm just curious."

I saw our house in front of us. I stopped giving Takeshi a piggyback ride and walked and a faster pace toward our home. Takeshi tried to keep up with me.

"Home…"

We were finally home. _We are battered and soaked, but we are home. Home at last…_ I opened the door and the first thing I saw was Tousan. He was sitting on the steps; it seemed like he was waiting for us. All I could do was stare at him hatefully. We had suffered for **his** mistake. Takeshi started crying even harder and he ran into Tousan's arms. I just kept staring at him and my hands turned into fists. I wanted to punch him so hard. _I hate you. I'll never be like you - a disgrace to everyone, including your sons._ I was going to run past him into my room upstairs, but my gash on my side had reopened even wider than before and I stumbled onto the floor after taking a few steps.

_It hurts __**DAMN IT ALL!!**_ All I could feel was pain and it was bleeding like crazy. Tousan saw this. He picked me up and rushed to the couch since it was close. He got the bandages and patched my wound, more efficiently than I had of course. He told me that I should rest and left.

In Takeshi's room, which was just upstairs, I could hear Takeshi's cries as he told Tousan what had happened. From what I could tell, Tousan wrapped Takeshi's ankle and wrist, and then he tucked Takeshi in.

Tousan came back into downstairs with a blanket and put it on top of me. He asked me if I needed anything, and if I wanted to be moved upstairs.

"I want to be proud to be your son again…"

Tousan was shocked and guilt stricken. He said good night and went into the study. When he was upset he always went in there. He closed the door quietly as if he didn't want to wake anyone up. I thought about what I had said to my Tousan. I meant it. _From now on, I am going to follow the rules and the rules only._ After this promise to myself, I fell asleep.

I didn't leave the house until my wound had healed. I also didn't want to show my face in public for a while, our family being the disgrace it was. Tousan mostly stayed in the study and kept to himself, but he did come out to cook and eat. He hardly said a word to Takeshi and me. We didn't want to look him in the eye. It was like Tousan had lost everything including his spirit.

I read the rules of shinobi over and over until I memorized every word. I kept it by my bed to read until I could read no more. _I can't be a disgrace like Tousan. I have to be the best! I cannot become a fool or a disgrace._

Tousan said that he was going to visit Kaasan's grave today. It had been a while since he last did. _Almost a year._

He didn't want Takeshi or me to come with him this time. Tousan said that he didn't **want** us to come, but he didn't say that we **couldn't **come. I felt that I had to see what he was going to do there. As if he was going to do something extremely stupid.

I tailed him to the cemetery at the edge of Konohagakure. When Tousan stopped at Kaasan's grave, I hid in a tree nearby so I would be out of sight. It seemed that Tousan was talking to Kaasan's grave, thinking that she could hear him. Maybe her soul was walking around Konohagakure still haunting us.

"It's been a while since I've visited you. I should probably run you up to speed. You've missed a great deal since you left four long years ago. Takeshi, our son. Well, he's gotten so big. I remember when he was born. He only took up my cupped hands. He's also a gennin now. He's such a genius like his brother, Kakashi."

Tousan was clutching something in his hand. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Kakashi's now a chunnin, and he's learning how to command a four-man team. You'd be so proud of them. They're your sons after all. You were the genius of the family. That was one of the reasons I married you."

Tousan was crying. He didn't seem crushed by Kaasan's death four years ago, but I knew something was wrong. _Something's bothering him. It's in his voice. I don't want to be like him, but I don't want him to do anything stupid in this weak state of mind that he's in._ This thought worried me a bit, but not that much that I would come out of my hiding place.

"I found a way to redeem myself for the mistake I made on **that** mission. Kakashi and Takeshi, they won't have to suffer for my error any longer. They'd be better off witho… I'll do it tonight. I already have everything set up for it. I'll be with you again. I love you."

Tousan bent down and placed a single flower on the grave. _So that's what was in Tousan's hand._ _A yellow tulip. Kaasan's favorite…_ Tousan swiftly left and was heading home. That last sentence he said really bugged me. _Something's really wrong… I'm going to find out what._

So Tousan wouldn't know that I had tailed him, I took the longer way home. Since there were so many people on the road, it took me over an hour to get home. _I hope he doesn't ask where I've been._ When I was about to reach for the door, a crash of thunder sounded and it abruptly began to pour. I looked up to the sky. _Rain. Heavy rain._

All of a sudden, I heard Takeshi scream. I rushed into the house and searched desperately for him. I found him in the study. He was on his knees, starring at a lump on the floor. His eyes were wide with fear and he knelt still, paying no attention to me. Since the study had no electric lighting, my eyes had to adjust to the dim illumination of candlelight. When I could see better, I noticed that the lump was Tousan's body. He had committed seppuku in the traditional way with a white robe and a dagger wrapped in cloth. There was blood everywhere and it wreaked. Takeshi was in a puddle of tears, but I showed no emotion at all. I just gazed at the lifeless body that was once Tousan.

_So that's what Tousan meant by saying, "_I'll be with you again._"_ I felt Death take away Tousan's soul. He came and went with Death. Death.

Chapter Six End


	7. Chapter 7

The Konohagakure police came a while later. They took Tousan's body for an autopsy and they were searching the room for evidence. The police thought I killed Tousan, which I thought was ridiculous. Takeshi was sitting by the door with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face was buried in his crossed arms. He was crying his eyes out while I was quietly starring at the place where Tousan's corpse lay. _It smells like blood still. A puddle of blood is there…_

The police were looking at me, wondering if they should question me now or later. I was used to this - blood and death; I had seen it many times on the battlefield. There was a war going on after all. I had learned no to care.Tousan_ was a fool. I'll never end up like him. I'll never be a disgrace…_

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I say Sandaime Hokage-sama, Saru-jiji. He made me leave the room so the police wouldn't be bothered by my presence. I was about to leave the room when an officer handed me a bloodstained letter. I saw that it was addressed to Takeshi and me, from Tousan. I stepped outside to read it, but it was still raining hard. To avoid getting the letter wet, I went under the tree in the backyard. The letter was as follows:

Dear Kakashi and Takeshi,

These are my last words to you two, so read them well. The reason I commited suicide was to redeem myself. It was for you both. This way, you wouldn't have to suffer for my mistake. Everything I did since you were born was for you and your mother.This is my last sacrafice, my life. I want both of you to be happy and live on. I only wanted the best for both ofyou. This was a hard choice to make for me. Surpass me in everyway possible. Take care of each other. Don't die or make the mistakes I did. Remember, no matter what, I will alwaysbe proud of you. Don't worry for me now; I'm with your mother after all! She'll make sure I do everything right up here!

Your father,

Hatake Sakumo

P.S. Don't worry. Be happy. Live on Kakashi. You cannot die. Your destiny awaits. Takeshi, you know what is expected. The scrolls must comply.

I read the letter again, letting every word seep in. _I wonder what's he's talking about. Tousan wrote some peculiar things about Takeshi in the P.S._ I folded it again and put it back in its envelope. It was the last letter I'd ever receive from Tousan. That letter. Letter.

Chapter Seven End


	8. Chapter 8

Takeshi came outside to see what the police had given me. I gave him the letter to read. After a quick glance at it, Takeshi was silent as he handed it back to me. It was silent for so long. We stood under the tree in the backyard, thinking about Tousan's letter.

Takeshi looked up at my face. I could tell without looking at him that he was hesitant to tell me something. So he would tell me, I, of course, asked him what he wanted.

"What is it?"

"Well… Niisan, Hokage-sama wants to come to his office to, ah… 'discuss certain matters'…"

"Certain matters? Like what?"

"I don't know, okay? He just said to come."

I eyed Takeshi suspiciously. _He's just as bad at lying as Fathe… that guy is. _I had to correct myself.

"Fine. Takeshi, I… Are you…? Never mind. Let's go."

The rain was ceasing, but the sun was not coming out. It was still gloomy as ever. I started to head for Saru-jiji's office and Takeshi ran behind me trying to keep up with my pace. We walked to the building with the large red kanji of fire on the front. We had not said a word to each other. I did not want to talk to Takeshi; he was so affected by Father's death. I could not believe I wasn't. It was like I had no heart anymore.

When we arrived at the door, I waited if Takeshi wanted to knock like his always did. He was so happy and eager to visit Saur-jiji, or anyone else for that matter. _He was always happy, before… He always smiled and it was always sunny. Now, I can't see his tears_ _in this heavy rain…_

Takeshi was starring at the floor, waiting for me to open the door. I gradually lifted my hand and knocked the door as if I had knocked loudly, the whole building would collapse.

"Come in."

I opened the door and let Takeshi in first. When I came in behind him I noticed that Saru-jiji was prepared to talk to us. There were two chairs in front of his desk that faced him. He was slouching over with his chin on his interlaced fingers. I closed the door and took a seat on the left. Takeshi, like he had no other choice, took the one on the right. When we were both seated, Saru-jiji finally talked to us directly.

"You both are probably wondering why I called you here. Well, you're here to discuss what we will do about this."

He slid an envelope forward. Written on top of it was 'Last Will'. I glared at it for a few seconds and then I looked at the Hokage with eyes of hate. _Why does he have to make us read this right after the incident? _I took the envelope in my hands and opened it without making a fuss about it. Takeshi was watching my every move. I put the will in the middle for Takeshi and me to read at the same time.

Basically, the will said that the house, property, and everything on it were ours now. There was also another envelope that contained enough money to last the both of us for a while. When Takeshi was finished reading, I gave it back to Saru-jiji, but he told me to keep it.

"So Kakashi, will you two live alone in that big house of yours, or will I contact distant relative in other villages in Fire Country? It's your choice since you **are** the eldest."

_What will I do? I don't want to stay in that godforsaken house or move to another village with people I don't know. Besides, we're both ninja. We can take care of ourselves. I know what I'll do, but what about Takeshi? He's old enough to look out for number one so I will leave him to himself._

"I don't want to live with another family. I love Konohagakure; I won't leave it. But, I don't want to live in that house any longer… I'll, I'll take some of the money from the will to rent an apartment for a little while. The rest of the money and the house belongs to Takeshi now."

Takeshi was appalled at my words. He stood up and yelled into my face.

"Niisan! What the **hell** are you thinking?! What if you can't afford an apartment?"

I ignored him and got up. I headed to the door and unintentionally added something else.

"Takeshi, I'll have packed my things by morning. I'll be gone in the afternoon. Hokage-sama, I thing we're finished here."

"Kakashi, wait. I sill have to give this to you…" I turned around and Hokage-sama flung me a tanto and I headed for the door again. Saru-jiji did not notice that I was leaving, and he continued to talk. My hand was on the knob already.

"It's a memento of your father. It is his special charkra blade that…" Takeshi cut him off as he heard the door open.

"Niisan, don't. Wait!"

But in a flash, I was gone. Within a few minutes I was back home. I went up to my room and started packing. I took out my backpack from my closest and opened it up wide to fit all my necessities. _Let's see… Ninja gear, clothes, clock, money, calendar, paper, pens, pencils, ink set, scrolls, books, um… What else?_

I found other items to stuff into my bulging pack. I was eight and I was moving out of my parents' house already. I thought it was going to be at least another eight years of my life until I actually did. I was packing for about fifteen more minutes when I felt a presence behind me. It was Takeshi and he was crying hateful tears while wiping them away with his arm. It made his eyes swollen and his face was red.

"Niisan. Why? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE, **DAMMIT?!**"

I remained silent. I continued packing.

"Niisan! Answer me!"

"Takeshi… Look around this house; it's empty. No one is here to take care of us anymore. Kaasan and Tousan are not coming back. You should know that. No one's here for us. No one cares! They're all gone. If you don't recall both Tousan and Kaasan didn't have any siblings. We have no family any more. It's only us. Don't stay. You will live in the past and be unable to leave. You'll be alone. Come with me and pack your things_." _

_It will be better. Takeshi. They're not coming back and there's nothing here anymore. The only thing we have now is each other. We need to stick together. We'll find a way. _

I didn't mean to be cruel to Takeshi. He was crying even more. He bent his head low and mumbled something under his breath that I could not understand. His small, untainted hands started to bleed as he clenched his fists.

"What did you say?"

"In this house are memories, memories that should be cherished. I don't care what you think! **I'M STAYING HERE!! LEAVE IF YOU WANT TO! ONCE YOU STEP OUT THE DOOR, YOU'RE NO LONGER MY BROTHER. I HATE YOU KAKASHI!! YOU BASTARD!!"**

"So that's what you want, huh? Well, when you put it that way, **I'll leave right now!**"

I angrily grabbed my backpack and I stormed out of my old room. I slammed the door on my way out. I saw Takeshi turned the other way, as if my face was too unbearable to gaze upon. _He's crying… it's so like him, that baby._ _Crybaby…_ I was at the door putting on my shoes, about to storm out into the cold curtain of rain. I put my hand on the door when Guilt pierced my heart. _I was going to leave without saying goodbye…_ I felt his presence behind me, so I spoke. I did not want to look at him, at his sad eyes that made the rain pour.

"I guess this is goodbye Takeshi."

"Not goodbye just yet. I'll see you later. It's later Nii… Kakashi. "

"Okay. See you later, Takeshi…"

I left that house forever to start anew. I left Takeshi alone in that big house and in that lone neighborhood. He was alone and so was I. _No longer a brother, now alone… _I stepped out that door and was never going back._ We both are alone now. All alone. _Alone.

Chapter Eight End


	9. Chapter 9

The years passed and I grew serious and sarcastic. I was thirteen and still living in that apartment alone. I followed the rules and often criticized those who didn't. I was cold and uncaring, even with my team. I still had no heart; there was no room for love in me. I became a jounin and on the first mission as one of the elite, Obito died and I received his Sharingan eye to replace mine, which I lost to protect him. _Thank you Obito. Now I know the most important rule of shinobi. Protect your comrades or else you're trash. It was more or less like that. _That was one of the first turning points in my life.

I hadn't seen my bro… Takeshi in a long time, but I did hear of his outstanding accomplishments. But… Let's stop. I don't like to speak of him any longer.

My sensei, who became Yondaime Hokage-sama, sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto and died. _He was one of the best shinobi of Konohagakure. He just had to die young._ _Maybe when Naruto becomes a chunnin, I'll tell him about the Yondaime and the events of the Kyuubi attack._

I developed some feelings for my teammate, Rin, but I hid them from her. Even though I tried my best, she noticed. I couldn't look her in the eye or stand close to her without turning the other way and blushing. Anyone could see red forming on my cheeks above the cover of my mask. It was pretty obvious, I guess. We were often partnered for missions but when I became part of ANBU, I did not see her as much. _At least I don't have to worry about blushing in public…_

While in ANBU, I received the aliases of Sharingan no Kakashi and the Copy Ninja for copping over a thousand jutsu. I became famous to countries across the continent. Being an ANBU member was not as bad as I thought.

_I remember Father saying,_ "Don't get involved with ANBU… They're a bad bunch. They'll only really listen to Hokage-sama," _but look where I am now._

The day went by as usual. I went directly to Saru-jiji for information on my upcoming missions. A mission by myself, but I felt something was in store for me. _Memories from lost days that were fading fast. Dear memories._ Memories.

Chapter Nine End


	10. Chapter 10

"Kakashi, here's the scroll that explains you mission. Read it when you leave. For this mission, you'll need a partner."

"Hokage-sama, surely I can complete this mission alone."

"Your partner will be from the elite Tenchu group."

"You mean **the** Tenchu group!?"

"I'll introduce you to him now." Hokage-sama tilted his head to see past me. "Come in."

The door opened and an ANBU member came in silently as they all do. It was a kid… I was seventeen and my new partner looked about twelve or possibly eleven. The top of his head was about at my chin or at the middle of my neck. I couldn't tell from this distance. His ANBU uniform was the same as mine except that he had a long sleeve shirt and on his left shoulder was the kanji of Tenchu. His mask was in the form of a dog. He had black hair sticking out from the top of his mask. On his hands were gloves, which metal claws came out of. He stood in the doorway motionless. Then, his focus turned onto Hokage-sama.

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

Hokage-sama ignored him and spoke to me.

"This is you new partner, ANBU Inu. For the remainder of the mission, you **will** cooperate with each other. Go now."

I eyed ANBU Inu and we left. I led him out of Konohagakure.

We were walking down a forest path to avoid contact with other people. Since the mission was at the edge of Fire Country, the trip by foot would take a while. To avoid boredom, I started a conversation with my new, silent partner.

"So you're only twelve and yet you're part of the elite Tenchu."

"I'm thirteen. Not twelve or eleven. I'm just unusually not tall."

"So why'd you join ANBU?"

"The reason I joined ANBU was to surpass my father and my… another certain someone."

"Who's the certain someone, if I may inquire?"

"It's someone you don't need to know. Well Kakashi-sempai, you are the leader of this mission. What will we do? Get to you destination now or will we take the longer way, by foot?

"We do not have to assassinate our target 'till two weeks from now. Let's take our time."

That was the end of chatting for now. We continued walking at a steady pace, but we stayed silent the whole time. We stopped in a clearing for the night. ANBU Inu said he was going to take first watch, but I wasn't that trusting yet. I mad an excuse that I wasn't sleepy and that I would just stay awake.

"Humph… Have it your way, but I'm not dragging you if you end up sleeping while we walk."

"Since when did you care about me?"

"Since you became my… partner."

Something seemed familiar about ANBU Inu. His posture, attitude and speech resembled me at one point of my life. I had to ask him something to sooth my nerve. _He can't be Takeshi. Last I heard of my little brothe… him was a few weeks ago. Hokage-sama said that he just became a jounin. But ANBU Inu looks so much like… no. I'm just imagining things, but…_

"What's your name? It feels awkward not knowing what to call you."

"My name? It's Jin."

_So it's not Takeshi, but he could just be lying. No. Takeshi isn't like this. What was I thinking? Takeshi's only a jounin. No way could he become part of Tenchu at his age, but this kid…_

That night, we both stayed up thinking that the other would slit our troughs when we slept. In the morning, Jin summoned a large dog that we could ride on. _A dog summon?! I thought only Hatakes were capable of doing such a jutsu. No wait. Father said that other people could do it to. Besides, the dog doesn't have that vest that has the symbol on the back. All Hatake summons have that symbol on them somewhere. It's too big as well. He's no Hatake for sure. Damn! What the hell am I thinking?!_ _Damn Kakashi! Snap out of it!_

We had come so far in the few days we had traveled. I still didn't trust him enough to fall asleep. _Yet another sleepless night. At this rate, I'll become an insomniac._

After three more days of travel by foot, we reached the border of Fire Country. Jin said something that would ring in my head for a long time.

"So begins our last mission and the start of something incredible…"

_Yes, it was the start of an incredible journey of courage and will. That journey. _Journey.

Chapter Ten End


	11. Chapter 11

According to the scroll, the target would pass through a small village on the edge of Fire Country. The winding road that led to the village was covered with skeletons and half-rotting corpses in which crows were picking off of. I covered my nose and mouth to shield myself from the putrid smell. _Disgusting…_ Jin was thinking the same thing.

"Damn. What happened here?"

The village was in site now. After a few more steps, Jin trotted over to one of the slain souls. It seemed like he was examining the back of the man's body. _What's so interesting about a dead person?_

"Kakashi-sempai, take a look at this."

I went to the body by which he was crouched next to. He took a few steps to the right so I could have a better view, not that I wanted one. It was faced down with the head turned to the left. _Poor guy. Died before he knew what hit him._ There was something carved on the back. I looked closer. It was the kanji for… explode.

"Explode?"

"Why would someone carve kanji on a corpse sempai?"

"I don't know, but…"

My words were cut off by my interest in a faint glow emitting from the grotesque carving. I realized what the kanji was for. _It's a trap!! Not only for us, but also for the others that tried to help!_

"Jin **move!** The bodies are exploding notes!!"

We jumped back in time to escape the full blast of the explosion, but it triggered four others. Jin jumped high and far enough to be only blown by a sudden gust of dirt and blood. I was knocked about three meters away. I landed in a pile of rotting bodies. _God! It smells!_ I was about to push some of the bodies away with my foot when I heard a muffled shout from a tree above.

"Kakashi-sempai! Don't move! All of the bodies around you have carvings. Just wait a second and I'll get you out of there!"

_How will he do that without blowing us up? Besides, I don't have a second. It's starting to glow!_ I saw Jin perform nine hand seals. He pointed his index and middle finger at my position. I felt myself being lifted. _A mound of dirt?_ I jumped into the tree right before the bodies exploded. We were covered with blood. _Vile._

"Sempai, look into the village."

In the dusty village several meters in front of us, I could see nothing. A blast of wind almost blustered us out of the tree, but luckily, it cleared away the dust. It revealed and innumerable amount of slaughtered villagers and burned houses. Even the animals were killed. No one was spared from the horrid end. Bodies were piled in the main street and flies and scavengers pick off of the carcasses. Maggots were squirming in the decaying flesh. It was so sick. _Could the target have left the village already?_

"Do you want me to do a little recon?"

"You're seriously going to get yourself killed!"

"I'll use my special bunshin. Why would I go down there?"

"Just don't reveal you position or else."

"Fine. I understand. Ninpo: Rikaku no Rei no Jutsu!"

A tiny wisp of white came out of Jin's mouth and it began to take shape. _What kind of technique it this? I've never seen one like it. This is my chance!_ As it took shape, I copied the technique. When the wisp stopped forming, it looked exactly like Jin. The bunshin disappeared and I saw it reappear at the edge of the fallen village. Jin preformed several hand seals and the bunshin copied his every move without looking back at us.

"Ninpo: Kakauremino no Jutsu!"

The clone disappeared. I reopened my Sharingan to see past the illusion; it was just a jutsu, but I had never seen such techniques of his before. Not even ones close to it.

"Let's head for a clearing. I see what my clone sees so…"

I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah… I know."

Jin was giving me updates periodically. The target was nowhere in site. The clone searched the whole village and disarmed the traps hidden in the houses and under the piles of bodies. It also cut all the wires that were connected to claymores.

Jin's charka was drained from the technique as the hours went by. He grew so tired that he sat by a tree and fell asleep. I stood watch. After a few minutes I sat down right next to him. So I wouldn't fall asleep as well, I fumbled around with my kunai. _He's sleeping so peacefully. Although I can't really tell with that mask of his on. Maybe I should take it off. Naw! How can he do that?_ I relaxed even more. For the first time during a mission, I felt at peace. Peace.

Chapter Eleven End


	12. Chapter 12

The sun began to set. Shards of light passed through the gaps in the trees. Sleep was about to take hold of me, but Jin suddenly sprang up and ran yelling.

"Kakashi, run! They're coming after us!"

"Who are **they**?"

"Just run. I'll tell you later."

We ran through the darkness of the forest. Jin kept running and stumbling over his own feet. I was getting annoyed that he did not tell me things until it was too late. I knew it would not hurt him, so I grabbed Jin by the collar and punched him. His mask started to crack. I threw him to the ground.

"We're not running anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"It's a trap! It's all a trap! There's no target! There're about three bunkers under the village, in a cave with Rock ninja in them. It's like a whole army. They're plotting an attack on Konohagakure! We have to warn Hokage-sama."

"Wait. What?"

Just when I was about to smack Jin again, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was that little wisp that became the bunshin.

"Now you've done it. They've found us."

I heard shouts and the ground began to shake. I got up and let go of Jin. A giant man with the Rock headband came out of the trees. He was followed by about thirty other ninja. He began to talk to me.

"So yeh thought yeh could hide, eh? Yer even fighting among yerselves. Pitiful. But still, it makes my job easier. I'll just have yeh kill each other. Then we would have a vacation eh guys!"

They began to laugh. The giant turned back at me. He spat on my cheek. _That's it. I'm going to kill him._ I opened my Sharingan and lost all emotion. He was going to die.

"The Copy Ninja Kakashi, eh?"

Jin got up as well, but he could not for long. He fell back down. He picked himself up again and leaned on a tree. I moved faster than the eye could see. I sliced though ten of them at one. I stood in front of Jin with my bloodstained sword.

"… Guys, let's kill them!"

The earth began to shake and split in two. I fell to my knees from the earthquake. A large fissure split the ground in two.

"Kakashi… now!"

Jin threw down a poison smoke bomb and we ran as far from them as we could. We gained several meters of distance between us. I started to talk to Jin again.

"Why are we running **again**?"

"I saw even more ninja come. They won't let us live until we arrive at a Konohagakure controlled village. Besides, I don't have enough chakra to summon. You can't do a large dog, can you?"

"No. So the sooner we alert Saru-jiji, the more prepared Konoha will be?"

"Exactly. How many people does it take to deliver a message?"

"One, why?"

"I'll leave that job to you."

Jin started to head back toward the enemy.

"Where are you going?"

"Doton: Kekkai Doroutoumu!"

"Jin!"

"I'll hold them off. I trust you to deliver the message to Konoha."

I turned around and ran. I saw Jin crouched behind the wall of earth. I had been running for minutes when I saw something whiz past me. Whatever it was, it crashed into the trees in front of me. It was Jin! I helped him up. He mask was almost coming apart.

"You run slow. They've copied my jutsu already."

Jin pushed me away. I looked back. Kunai protruded from his back. He was laying still. There was blood everywhere. I heard a footstep behind me. I turned to my right.

"Ahh!"

I was punched in the ribs. There was a loud crack and I fell on my hands and knees. Even with my Sharingan, I could not see past the ninja's illusion. I saw kunai and shuriken fly at me. I dogged them all, but I was kicked in the head. I took out a kunai from my arm. I threw it at a tree. Blood squirted out and a large ninja fell flat on his face. I smirked a bit, but then someone punched my face. Still disoriented, I felt a draft coming toward me.

"Kakashi. Watch out!"

Jin stepped in front of me. We were both knocked into a large tree. When I got up, it was dusty. There was a loud cracking from the right. It was Jin's mask coming apart. He grabbed the last piece that was hanging on his face. I could see the outline under the shadow of the broken mask.

"Well, there's no use hiding from the truth now… Niisan."

_Niisan?! My guess was right! I should have trusted my instincts._

"Takeshi. I should have known. Only you would do that. Why did you dye your hair black?"

"I'll tell you later. Well, do you want to get serious and finish this?"

"You mean you weren't serious?!"

"No!"

"They're coming."

I got up and concentrated all my chakra into my right hand. I opened my left eye. I could see them.

"Chidori!!"

I was sitting on a pile of dead bodies minutes later. I looked around. Jin, I mean Takeshi, was gone. _That little… He left!_ _Where could he have gone?_ A twig snapped. My head turned to face the sound. It was Takeshi.

"Where were you? You missed all the fun! Let's hurry back to Konoha."

He did not reply. I said my last sentence again. Still nothing. I walked up to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. He slapped it off.

"Takeshi, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you're still alive! **DIE!**"

His sword came flying at me with full force. _He's serious!_ I used my armguard to block it. My **little** brother was pushing **me** to the ground! This was not happening. Takeshi was not even trying. I looked at my armguard; it was cracking.

"You should pay attention to your enemy."

He tried to punch me with his other hand, but I blocked it. I took my own sword and swung it at him. I missed. On purpose. Takeshi took the advantage and made a deep cut on my left arm. Pieces of my armguard protruded from my cut. I threw down a smoke bomb and ran as fast as I could. I could not fight my brother.

"What's wrong, **Niisan**? Can't you defend yourself?"

I was sitting behind a tree. I could still hear him, so I whispered the answer to myself.

"What's wrong? You're trying to kill me. I can't kill my little brother."

"Kakashi. I'll give you a ten-minute head start. Let's make this fun."

_Damn!_ I got up from the trunk of the tree. What was happening? I was confused, deeply. Mass confusion. Confusion.

Chapter Twelve End


	13. Chapter 13

I gained a lot of distance from Takeshi. I had to analyze this situation. But first, fix my arm. I sat by a tree. I threw off my armguard. More blood spurted out. I pulled out the pieces of metal. They were rusty from blood. I tore up a clean cloth to use as a bandage. The bleeding hadn't stopped yet. I could see bone through the cut.

_Okay Kakashi, calm down. You just have to look at this through a sensible view. What reason does Takeshi have to attack me? Is he __**really**__ Takeshi? What happened to Takeshi when I used Chidori? What the hell is happening? Damn! Ten minutes… Can I get out in time?_

CRACK

It's been ten minutes already? I looked behind the tree. He was not there. I faced forward. He was in front of me. Before I had time to react, he pierced my shoulder with his blade. I was pinned to the tree. Blood flowed down to my fingers. Takeshi was smiling at me. He gripped the sword tighter.

"Does it hurt if I do this?"

He twisted the sword until it made a hole in my shoulder. I could feel mussels tearing, veins rupturing, tendons stretching to the point of snapping, and bones cracking.

"**AAHHH! DAMMIT!!**"

"So it does. I think I'll do this, Niisan."

He put his hands together and made the sign of the monkey. Vines came around and constricted me. Takeshi pulled his sword out. The vines became tighter. It shattered my bones. I saw Takeshi got up and talked to Rock ninja. _That traitor!_ My ribs cracked under the pressure. It punctured my lungs._ God! I'm gonna die. Damn… _I couldn't breath. _Why Takeshi, why? _The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Takeshi laughing with the Rock ninja.

I was falling. Air was rushing past my face. I opened my eyes. I was in an abyss like before, when I saw Kaasan. I heard a voice.

"_I expected better from you. I told you to surpass me._"

_Tousan?_

"_You call yourself my son?"_

_Tousan? Gomen nasai._

"_Man, Kakashi. I thought my gift would help you._"

_Obito?_

"_Don't expect me to save your ass again._"

_Obito, forgive me._

"_I left Konohagakure in the hands of the next generation. That was you Kakashi. I asked you to take care of my treasure. I asked you to take care of Konohagakure and your comrades. I asked you to take care of Naruto._"

_Yondaime Hokage-sama? Sensei? Is that you?_

"_I told you to become strong. We all did not want you to die so early, especially like this…_"

_Hokage-sama? Sensei… I wasn't strong enough…_

I fell on a grassy hill. There were others just like it all around me. I saw myself turned around facing the sun. I was in my ANBU uniform. _Hey. That's how I looked when I just joined ANBU._ I shouted out to myself.

"Hey you!"

I, or he, did not turn around. I saw Rin come up beside me, or to be correct, the other-me. My other and Rin were talking to each other.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

"Kakashi…"

"…What?"

"I… nothing."

"I have to go."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can you do a little favor for me?"

"Make it quick."

"Can… um."

"Rin, I really have to go."

"Promise me something. Make sure that you come back from every mission."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't be there to make sure you don't get hurt. You always come back with bandages all around. You have to come back every time no matter what the mission is."

"Fine. I will. But, you have to do something in return. I want you to wait for me. Wait for me right here."

"I'll be waiting. Always."

"I'll be back in a few days. Later."

"Kakashi. Wait."

Rin grabbed my other's hand. She held onto it tightly. My other looked back at her face. He tried to pry his hand from Rin, but she had a firm grip on his hand.

"Kakashi, do you love me?"

"Rin. Not now."

"Is that a no?"

"It's a 'not now'"

"Kakashi. Why can't you ever tell me? Why can't you give me an answer? I don't want this to stay an unrequited love."

"Rin. I have to go. I'll be back from this mission."

"I'll still be waiting. For you and an answer."

My other ran off into the distance and faded away. Rin stood on the hill, facing the sun. She turned to grains of sand and blew in the wind.

That's right. I made that promise to Rin. _I have to get back! I can't die here. Not now!_

My other came back to the hill. He searched for Rin. Then, my other turned to face me. He came walking forward and we came face to face.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah Kakashi. I asked you to take care of Rin for me. I expect you to keep that promise."

Obito stood behind me smiling. He still looked the same the day he died. His left eye was missing. Tousan and Sensei appeared out of nowhere beside him. Hokage-sama spoke to me.

"Isn't Rin waiting?"

You're right. What **am** still I doing here?

I forced myself to wake up. To my left, a tunnel appeared. I ran into it and was engulfed by light…

It was dark. I was laying face down. I tried to get up, but I just couldn't. I wasn't tied up, but my head was pounding. I was in a cell, on a concrete floor, in the corner. I was numb. I tried to get up again. I fell on the floor. I saw a light from the left. I crawled to the bars. I heard two voices. It came from behind a brass door.

"That was pretty clever. Tricking your partner and us. But now, we have figured out your little charade. Hey, you'd better wake up… and now it begins."

"Now the fun starts. Let's see, you still haven't talked. We've tried almost everything. This is your last chance before we resort to that. Ready? Three…two…one."

"**AUGHH!!**"

"So you like that? Let's turn it up a notch."

"**AAAHHHHHH!!**"

The one screaming was Takeshi. _Electric shock…_

I hadn't noticed it before, but my broken bones and other injuries were all gone. There was not a scratch on me.

The screaming continued. I couldn't bear it. I tried with all my might to stand up and grip the bars. I yelled at the door.

"Torture me instead! He's only a kid! **Dammit!**"

The screaming became louder. I blamed myself. I had always been able to protect Takeshi, but I could only stand there listening to his pain. I punched the wall in my anger. Blood dripped down the wall. After I had noticed what I had done to myself, I looked at my hand. _It's healing on its own. Footsteps… They're heading this way._

Rock ninja lit up the hallway. It took my eyes a while to adjust to the light. Two of them came sown the corridor dragging something. It was a limp body and blood trailed behind. They opened the cell door and tossed the body in. I didn't have time to rush out of the cell before they closed the door. I looked at the body. It was Takeshi.

Hours passed and I noticed a pattern in the way the guards patrol the cells. Every fifteen minutes one guard would come out of the brass doors and walk down the hall checking the cells. Then he would go up the stairs on the right, all the way down the hall. A new guard would come down a few minutes later. That guard would go into the brass door.

I heard talk behind the door. _I'm next, huh? I don't want that to happen, but… I can't leave Takeshi. I have to figure out a plan. I don't have enough chakra. Actually, I should have enough chakra. Sharingan!_

I saw chakra flowing from my fingertips to the wall next to the door. _My chakra is being drained?!_

A Rock ninja came out of the brass door. _He's early._ He went to the wall were the chakra was flowing to. He tore off a piece of paper and threw if over his shoulder. He stuck a new one in the same position. The old paper flew in my direction. I grabbed it before it was swept away. _So that's…!_

"Damn… So that's their plan."

"What's wrong Kakashi? Niisan?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to think."

"Is that how you say good morning?"

"It's not even morning Takeshi."

"How would you know? Just because you're older doesn't mean you know everything."

"We're underground aren't we?"

"I don't know. It's getting blurry. Ughh_…_ I've lost too much blood. My head."

"Go lie down or something."

"Are you…?"

"Shh… Someone's coming."

Another guard walked by. We waited until he had left and until the new one went through the door. I was about to talk again when the same guard stepped up to the cell door. _Damn. I was hoping that it wouldn't be so soon. I'm going to crack… What the hell? What's that sound?_

There was a ringing in my ear. It became louder until that was all I could hear. I held my head. It was splitting in two. Then, the pain came. If felt like someone shot an arrow through my skull, yanked it out, and left the arrowhead lodged in my brain. Then he shoved his hand in slowly and jerked out the pointed obsidian.

I was on the floor screaming in pain. I started to see those times again. I saw Kaasan walking away from me. I saw myself bleeding on the floor and being laughed at. I saw Father's body laying in the study. I saw Takeshi crying in that empty house. I saw Obito crushed by that boulder. I saw Yondaime-sama dying while I stood helpless. I saw all the people I had killed. I was weighed down by these memories.

The thoughts about the families I had destroyed pilled up on me. The pile became so big that I couldn't breath. Ghosts haunted me. It was torture in itself.

_Ahhh! No!!_

I could not see. I could not hear. I could not breath. I descended into the depths of hell. Souls held onto me and dragged me deeper. I had lost all sense of myself.

I opened my eyes. _It's dark… Water? Why's there water on the floor?_ My hands were tied above my head. I heard someone walk around me. I was splashed with ice-cold water.

"Wake up. I hope you will cooperate otherwise…things will happen. You don't want to end up like you little friend, do you? I apologize that you cannot see your gracious host's face, but…you've got that lovely bag on your head."

I heart began to race. _What's going to happen? _I couldn't think straight. Images of Death filled my head.

"What are two members of ANBU doing in a remote village on the edge of Fire Country?"

"What did Rock ninja do to a Konoha controlled village?!"

"Are you going to answer my question or not? Because I don't feel like answering yours"

"Over my dead body!"

"I'll give you another chance."

"**Go screw yourself!**"

"I hoped that I wouldn't have to resort to doing this… But you're being so… What's the word? Ah yes. Difficult."

"**AAAHHHHH!**"

Electricity surged through my body, frying everything. All I could feel was the charge flowing from the floor into my body.

"Now. Are you going to answer my question?"

"As…I said… Over my dead body!!"

"Fine."

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!**"

"So?"

"NO!"

"Sigh."

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!** **DAMMIT!!**"

"I'll let you hang around for a while. Maybe you'll change your mind."

"Go… to **HELL**!!"

"At this rate you'll end up there before me."

He left the room and I heard someone else enter. Time passed very slowly in that room. I was tortured over and over. At least every part of my body was bloody or broken, battered or bruised. I begged Death to take me from this suffering, but for some reason I was kept alive.

I was hanging there for hours and my arms became sore. My left arm had come out of the socket. It hurt to let myself hang there. If the skin and mussels where to rip apart, I would become an amputee. I was too tired to stand up. And if I tried to, I would sip on the wet floor, which made my left arm worse. _How am I going to get out? Ahh… My right shoulder is opening up again. So are my other injuries._

The door opened. My muscles tightened and my heart began to race again. _Again!? No…_

I braced myself. Nothing happened. I listened for a hint of sound.

"What the he… gack !"

"Idiot…"

_Takeshi? No. The voice is too girly… Who then?_

"Can't you do anything on your own, Kakashi-kun?"

The bag was pulled of my head. It was too bright. I squinted and looked around for the unfamiliar voice that knew my name. The rope around my hands was cut. I slipped on the wet floor and fell face first to the ground.

"Crap! Oww!"

"Are you okay Kakashi?"

"I hope that's a rhetorical question."

The voice came from behind me. I tried my best to turn around without further hurting myself. _Rin? What the hell is she doing here?_

"You have burns, cuts, bruises, broken bones… Your arm popped out of its socket! Are you sure you're human?"

"Is that another rhetorical question?"

"Kakashi…"

"Fine. I'll stop. Where's Takeshi? Is he all right?"

"He's waiting for us outside. Come on, let's go. Here, let me help you."

She helped me get up. Then she healed my wounds and she told me what happened. We ran down the hallway. I saw unconscious Rock ninja everywhere. _Did Rin do this by herself?_ We went up the stairs. As we reached the top, I hit my head on the ceiling. _Ceiling?!_

"Sorry. We have to open the trap door."

I rubbed my head and we stepped into one of the burned down houses. _I was right. We were underground!_ Rin walked up to the corner of the room.

"Here's your stuff."

She flung my flack jacket, sword, and pouch at me. I tried to catch them all, but they fell.

"Hurry Kakashi. Takeshi can't wait forever."

Rin and I arrived at the village gates. Takeshi was leaning against one of the pillars of the gate. He paid no attention to us and stared out into the dusty road that lay ahead. We walked up to him.

"Takeshi. Let's go."

He didn't even look at me. He began to walk the trail. He stopped a few feet ahead of me.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh. Ha ha…sorry.

Rin and I walked side-by-side, but Takeshi always stayed ahead of us. He remained silent, even when I called out t him. I couldn't think of what to say to him. Every time I ran up to him, he always ran away.

I gave up trying to talk to Takeshi and focused my attention towards Rin. It had been so long since we had seen each other. I was happy, but curious. _Why is Rin here? Matter of fact, why were we captured in the first place? Have I become that rusty? Something doesn't make sense._

I was thinking so hard that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I bumped into Takeshi.

"Sorry."

"Kakashi… Niisan."

"Hmmm…?"

"I… I mean… Can you…just promise me something?"

"What?"

"Can you make sure that we all come back to Konohagakure?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"Because… Over there."

He pointed to a hill in the distance. _What's so important about a pile of dirt?_

"What about the hill? Takeshi you're not making any sense?"

"Just promise me."

"I promise, but…"

"When you get back to Konoha, go back to the house. There's something for you in my room."

"Okay, but…"

"Brother! Is it a promise or not?"

"It is but…"

"No but's…"

"Takeshi, I…"

"Brother!"

"Fine. It's a promise."

_Little kid. Making me do this… I keep forgetting that he's only thirteen. So annoying…_

"Thank you Niisan."

At that moment, I never realized how important that promise would be for both of us. I took that bond we had for granted. I should have counted my blessings. Like a little brother. I would learn the hard way just how important the ties I have to people are. I was still foolish back then. If only, if only…but the past is written in stone. _I'm sorry Takeshi… About that promise of ours. That promise._ Promise.

Chapter Thirteen End


	14. Chapter 14

We had walked for hours. The sun was setting and it cast shadows before us. Three tall dark figures walked with us.

I had been talking with Rin because Takeshi kept avoiding me. I tried to ask him what he meant earlier. _What could he have meant? He's been acting strange ever since we left that village._ I tried to ignore myself.

"Rin, why did you come for us?"

"Well… Several of our ANBU members have been mysteriously vanishing when sent on assassination missions. Hokage-sama noticed a pattern with those missions. They were always at the edge of Fire Country requesting our most skilled ninja. We came to the conclusion that Rock ninja are slowly picking off people in their bingo book. Sharingan no Kakashi is one of them. So is 'Jin', or to be more precise, 'Jinchu', right Takeshi?"

"Leave me out of your conversation."

"Jinchu is a part of Tenchu? It makes no sense."

"I thought that too Kakashi. It's getting dark. Why don't we rest here?"

There was a clearing in front of us. I was surprised that Rin knew where we were going. We had been wandering in the forest for well over an hour. Takeshi went to the edge of the clearing and put a barrier around the area. He then hopped into a tree to view the sunset. As I was sitting there by a tree, I felt a warm liquid flow down my arm. _Blood._ My wounds were opening up again. I searched my pouch for bandages; I was out.

"Kakashi. Take off you flack jacket and shirt."

"What?"

"Do you want to bleed to death?"

I did as Rin instructed trying to hold back a sigh. I felt a hand on my back and my skin and mussels were being mended. She carefully wrapped my shoulder along with my left arm. After all that time he was silent, I was shocked that Takeshi began to talk to me.

"Niisan … I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I had to convince them. Rin, are they serious?"

"They're serious all right, but not life threatening. Kakashi, you're done. Takeshi, you next."

"Rin, who will stand guard?"

"Kakashi of course!"

"I can?"

"Of course. Just don't overdo it. You might open your shoulder for a third time."

I put my shirt and flack jacket back on. Takeshi jumped down from the tree and Rin walked to him. Takeshi turned around without his shirt. I hadn't noticed it in the darkness, but… Takeshi had scars all over. They all seemed very recent. _He was tortured for that long? For that much?_ _How long was I out?_

"Takeshi, how long was I out?"

"I'd say about three days. Why?"

"Three days!?"

"Yeah. You kept mumbling about Tousan, Obito, and Yondaime-sama… Hey! Don't give me that look! You were! Anyway. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess. Forgive me Niisan."

"I should be the one that's sorry. Takeshi, if I had been more careful, this…"

"Kakashi! Takeshi! Stop blaming yourselves! You can't change what happened! Just be thankful that we're all alive. So just stop!"

"Rin…"

"Please just stop. It's getting late. I'll take first watch."

"Rin. Are you sure?"

"Kakashi, you need rest."

I reluctantly let Rin have her way. By the time I had found a comfortable place to sleep, Takeshi was already snoring. I saw that old scar on his face. On his left cheek. The one I had given him those thirteen years ago. It seemed so long ago. I was about to fall asleep myself when I felt something on my shoulder. It was Rin.

"Rin! What are you…?"

"You promised that you would come back from every mission, regardless of what it was."

"But you promised that you would wait in Konohagakure in our spot for me."

"True."

"Do you want me to take first watch?"

"No, just make sure I don't fall asleep. It's so comfortable resting my head on your shoulder."

"Rin…"

"My feelings for you haven't changed."

"I know."

"Then why do you deny it?"

"Deny what?"

"Kakashi. You know what I'm talking about."

"Rin. I wasn't the one who loved you. It was Obito. You were special to him and he risked his life for you."

"There you go again. Bringing up Obito! Kakashi just let him go! He's dead and it wasn't your fault! It was no one's fault. You can't change that fact. Why… why can't you… Why can't you ever tell me the truth? Why can't you be honest with anyone? Sooner or later, maybe nine years from now_…_ you're going to be someone in their late twenties - twenty-six, still single, periodically late on even important occasions, reading a perverted book in public with no hint of qualm, still hiding your face behind your mask. And I won't be there to tell you that you're such a dumbass."

She started to cry. I wiped away her tears with my finger. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Rin. Don't cry."

"What about you? Do you love me? I want an answer. I am sick and tired of waiting. I've been waiting for years on end. I'm not talking about Obito. I'm talking about you. I want the truth."

"Rin… I… Yes. Yes I do. I-I won't deny it any longer. I'll finally be honest. I've been waiting to say it for a long time, but I just couldn't, until now. Rin I love you. I always have. I just didn't want to get attached. I don't want to feel the pain of losing someone else."

"Kakashi. I'm not going anywhere. You know that I've always loved you. I want to go back to Konoha like Takeshi. I want it to stay like this. I want our love to blossom. I love you…"

We sat there, leaning against the tree. I put my arm around her and she snuggled up to me. I pulled down my mask and kissed her on the forehead, then on the lips. Her eyes were glimmering under the stars. _Her beautiful eyes_. She pointed up to the night sky.

"Look a shooting star."

"Make a wish Rin."

"It already came true. What about you?"

"I won't tell you my wish just yet."

"Why not? Kakashi tell me. Hey!"

I couldn't answer her. I had closed my eyes and was snoring lightly. Rin soon joined me. We fell asleep under the stars. _I hope my wish comes true, too. I really do. My wish._ Wish.

Chapter Fourteen End


	15. Chapter 15

Someone was tapping my head. I didn't want to get up. Not yet. _Stop dammit!_

"Wake up lovebirds… I said wake up! Hey lovebirds!"

I forced my eyes open. Takeshi was standing in front of me.

"Wake up you two lovebirds."

"Lovebirds?"

"Look who's on your shoulder."

Rin was still sleeping peacefully on me, or at least my shoulder. I tried to move away from her, but she was hugging my arm. I tried my best no to blush. I shook her a bit.

"Rin wake up."

Her eyes were opening. She saw what she was doing and let go of my arm immediately. I turned around.

"Kakashi, did I…"

"Let's go you two. I took forever for you to wake up. Thanks to you, I didn't get any sleep!"

I could tell; he had bags on his eyes. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Ha ha… Sorry."

We gathered our equipment and continued our journey back to Konohagakure. I couldn't look at Rin, nor could she look at me. Takeshi kept bugging me about the whole lovebirds thing. He kept mocking us. I felt a deep urge to choke him.

Rin suddenly stopped walking and hit herself on the head.

"Oh! I forgot something back there. I have to get it!"

"Hurry Rin."

It took her a while to come back. She forgot her medical pack.

"Sorry guys. I took to long, didn't I?"

"Who are you?"

"Takeshi, are you all right? Do you have a fever? Are you delusional?"

"What did you do with Rin."

Takeshi grabbed Rin and began to choke her. I told him to stop. He did, but he didn't let go of her neck.

"Niisan. It's not her. The scent is different. Rin has a somewhat sweet scent from her perfume. This person stinks…"

"How do you know that Rin wears perfume?"

"My nose is better than yours…"

"You're just as good as they say, Jinchu."

The fake Rin's jutsu wore off and a Rock kunoichi appeared in her place. She disappeared after smiling nefariously at us.

"Kakashi. Go find Rin."

"What if they come back? You can't hold off an army."

"Just don't take too long, okay?"

I grudgingly left Takeshi alone. I almost went back, but then I thought of Rin. I went back to the clearing. Rin was tied to a tree with duck tape over her mouth. I helped her up and we ran back to Takeshi.

I saw him in the distance. I picked up my pace. A sudden rush of dirt blew Rin and I back. I got up and spat the dirt from my mouth. _This is seriously_ _disgusting._

Takeshi was fighting with Rock ninja. We never stood a chance against so many ninja. More appeared from underground. Rin and I decided to help.

"**CHIDORI!!**"

I lost track of how many I had killed. More and more ninja kept appearing. I used my Chidori again to clear a path for us. We ended up at the base of a hill. We were surrounded. _Damn. I can only use Chidori one more time. Wait. Isn't this the hill that Takeshi pointed to earlier?_

"Niisan. I'll take care of the rest."

"How will you do that? There are hundreds of them!"

As we were talking a ninja stepped up to us.

"All this trouble to kill three ninja. Since you made this so hard for us, we'll make your death painful. Or you can give up right now and die quick. It's your choice. Either way, we win. Then we'll destroy Konoha!"

_He's right. I don't have a technique to kill them all. Chidori won't work. I doubt that Takeshi and Rin has one either. It's a no win situation. Damn._

"I'm waiting for your guys' answer."

He started laughing. I wanted to slit his throat but… Takeshi stepped up to him. The guy was a giant and Takeshi had to turn his head all the way up to see his face.

"So which is it runt?"

I almost did not see it. Takeshi cut him to slices with his metal claws.

"I choose neither."

"Why you little… DIE!"

"Kitsunetsuki no Jutsu!"

The ninja rushed at Takeshi, but they were forced back by white charkra that expelled from him. They formed nine tails. _Kyuubi no Yoko… _His metal claws extended all the way and the blades grew even larger with charkra flowing from the tips.

Takeshi leaped up into the air and dust blew everywhere. The army used every jutsu they had but it had no effect on Takeshi. With a few swipes of his claws, they were all dead. Rocks flew at Rin and I from the attack. I grabbed Rin and had just enough time to use Kawarimi, before we were almost pounded to bits.

Takeshi was standing among piles and mounds of dead bodies. He was covered in blood. Rin was standing behind me. We looked out at the red sea of blood.

Takeshi came up to us. He was about to say something, but he stopped. I wanted to say something a well, but I couldn't think at the moment. Takeshi tried to speak again.

"W-we…should get going now… I guess."

We left the hill that was painted red and left a trail of bloody footprints. We were still within the piles of dead bodies when… Takeshi started lagging behind. I turned around and went back to him.

He crouched down and started to cough. I saw blood seep through his fingers. He continued to cough. He wouldn't stop. I kept him from falling to the ground. I noticed that my hands became all bloody. It was Takeshi's blood. I looked at his face. Blood was spurting out of every opening: his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. They were all covered with blood.

"Rin! Stop it! Stop the bleeding!"

"I'll try… Lay him flat on the ground."

I did just that. He was still bleeding even though Rin was already using her medical Ninjutsu. He was crying, crying tears of blood. It started to rain. _Rain. Heavy rain._ When he talked to me, more blood came out of his mouth.

"N-niisan … I'm scared. I knew I was g-going to die… but not like this. I'm scared."

"Takeshi…don't talk. Rin! Do **something!!**"

"I'm trying my hardest. Believe me. I've never seen anything like this. The closest to it is Ebola. I don't even have a cure for that! I'm not as skilled as someone like Tsunade-sama!"

"Rin… Just try."

"N-niisan. Maybe I shouldn't have used that jutsu. It was a Kinjustsu…"

"Takeshi don't talk!!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna die anyway."

"**TAKESHI!! Don't talk like that!**__You'll pull through, I know it."

His eyes were unfocused and glassy. No way he could survive. He had already lost too much blood. I started to cry myself. _Takeshi. NO. You can't leave me! I won't let you! I'm not going to go through losing another loved one! __**NO! **_I held his hand. I didn't want it to fall to the ground.

"Niisan_. _I can't feel anything. I can't feel the pain."

"Kakashi… It's no use. I can't stop it. He's gone into shock, which makes it worse. I don't think he can pull through. Kinjutsu usually has a punishment. In this case, death…"

"Rin…"

"Niisan. I want to go back to Konoha. I really do."

"We'll all go back. I promise."

I held his blood-spattered hand tighter. Both of us were crying.

"Really Niisan?"

"Really."

"I'm glad. Not only for that. But for being your little brother again. You were wondering, right? The reason I dyed my hair was so I could forget whom I was. I'm sorry. Family is important. You can have the house if you want. The memories are still there. I'm glad that I could call you Niisan for the little time we were brothers again. I'm happy."

He had a smile on his face and his eyes were closing. I couldn't hear him breathing anymore. His hand fell to the ground. I shook him.

"Takeshi. **TAKESHI! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! ****TAKESHI!!**"

"Kakashi stop. He's…dead."

"No. It can't…"

"Kakashi…"

"**DAMMIT!**"

I turned around and began to punch the ground as hard as I could. _It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all __**my**__ fault!! If it weren't for me…he would, he would still be…_

"Kakashi stop!"

Rin hugged me from behind as tight as she could. I felt her arms around me. I slowly stopped punching the ground. I calmed myself down and I turned around and cried in her arms. I held onto her shirt and cried my eyes out.

"Kakashi…"

I kept crying. _Why? Why Takeshi? Why not me? Why am I kept alive? It's just like Obito and Yondaime-sama? Why? Why does life have to be so painful?_

"Kakashi… shhh. I'm here… I'm here. Don't cry."

She held and comforted me until I stopped. We sat there wordlessly by Takeshi's bloody body until I broke the silence.

"Rin… Do you have a body bag?"

"Kakashi, you're not thinking of…"

"He's coming back to Konohagakure with us. I promised him, remember?"

"Kakashi…"

She handed me a folded one from her medical pack. I unzipped it and put Takeshi in. I took my last look at his calm face before I zipped it up again. _He's so calm. That face that I saw sleeping thirteen years ago. His face_. Face.

Chapter Fifteen End


	16. Chapter 16

I put the bag over my shoulder and walked toward Konoha

I put the bag over my shoulder and walked toward Konoha. Rin got up and followed me. _We all will go back home._ I didn't talk to Rin the whole trip back.

We had already buried Takeshi. Rin and I were standing in front of the memorial. She laid flowers and a piece of Takeshi's mask down by it. It started to rain. _Takeshi, are you crying? Yeah, I miss you too._

"Kakashi. I have to go."

"Okay. I'll stay here for a little longer."

She kissed me on the cheek and waved good-bye.

_I really hope you're happy up there. Sorry if you don't like being buried next to Mother and Father. Can you give my regards to them? I read your letter. Thanks for the book coupon. Too bad it's only for one book. Icha Icha Paradaisu, right? Tomorrow is my birthday. I wish we could celebrate yours. Huh? The rain is stopping? So, are you smiling now? I am too. I'll see you later._

With that, I left to catch up with Rin.

The heavy rain had stopped and the sun came out from behind a cloud. _Mother, Father, Obito, Yondaime-sama, Takeshi, Rin… Thank you. _

I looked at the position of the sun. _Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are probably waiting for me still. How long has it been? Four hours almost?_

I went to the bridge where we usually meet up. They were waiting all right. They gave me cold stares.

"Kakashi-sensei! You made us wait for three hours in the rain! What the hell is wrong with you dattebayo?!"

"Sorry Naruto. I ran into an old friend and we reminisced about the past. Sorry. I lost track of time. We were enjoying ourselves."

"Yeah right dattebayo! You expect us to believe that crap?"

_No Naruto. I'm not lying this time. This time, it's the truth. The real truth._ Truth.

Chapter Sixteen End


End file.
